foerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay
Measurements For simplicity, I will use "meters", "kilo", "ibs" and the like to pronounce weight and length. This could just be temporary, but I will also include the "real" measurements" that exists in the FoE universe for comparison. A hoof: A hoof is about 6 inches A pony-lenght: Is equal to around 1 meter, 100 centimetres, 10 decimetres. A mouthful: Around a cup, 2,3 decilitre The GM On a small side note regarding "ponyfied stuff", there is another thing that is changed: The game/dungeon master as many know them by are known as "Over-mare/stallion" in the FoE-RPG. But may be refered to as GM or DM if you feel more comfortable with that name. Optional Rules (See Optional Rules) Some rules, chapters and notes can be ignored/changed if you want a strictly more "Fallout" feeling. Technically, you can choose to ignore most of the rules except the more core and vital ones (go figure which those are.). Those are the ones seen in game for most Fallout games. But as said, you can pick and choose whichever pages you want to include or not (apart from the core), or change them slightly to match your taste. However, if you remove all but the core, then well. You might as well just play Fallout: The tabletop RPG and replace "human" with "pony". Althou, it lacks the rules for magic, flying etc. Dice The primary die used in this game is the D100. However, most of the other types are used as well. The D20 is used for most effect rolls (mainly in combat), the d4 for some damage, raising skills and certain effect (and attributes). d6 for most weapons, d8 and d10 for the more lethal weapons and so on. But mostly the d100. Any mention of a ex "+5" means directly to the skill. Ex: You have 41 unarmed and get a +5 bonus, making it a total of 46. If it however mentions a "%" behind it, it indicates that it either should be raised percentally, or that you should take a certain percent of a certain something. If it for example would have been +5 % on the above example, Your unarmed would have increased by 41+5%(+2,05)=43 (rounded down). Now for the other example: If it were a percentage of a attribute instead, lets say your strength for hit points, and lets say you have 10 in it: 50% of 10 = 5. So you would have gained 5 hp from that. Seems simple enough no? Combat rounds Each round of combat lasts around 6 seconds by default, this can be changed to fit individual GM's desires of how long each turn should take. The 6 seconds are representing the ~6 Action Points you start with, ~1 second for each action point. (S.A.T.S) is utilized on each players turn, if possible) Injuries Unlike in many RPG's, your character can suffer from external to internal injuries. And unlike most RPG's, you can not instantly regain your wounds by either A: Eating a sandwich. B: Drinking a potion with a questionable colour and/or glow. Or C: Having the character in a dress (often the one with the dress at least) poke them a few times and they're good to go. While many of the different alignments are just temporary (such as being winded, knocked out, (although this one can last for quite a while) dazed, stunned, nauseated or etc) there is several that lasts for hours, days, and even weeks. Their penalties gradually reducing ofc of your character heals.. that is, assuming the obtained injury can heal on it's own. A dismembered limb falls into the later category of "nope, it will not". If your character would happen to loose a limb, you have 3 options: (4 if your count dying due to trauma, blood loss or shock) Have a new limb regrown with arcane technology, this is however very rare and costly. Find your cut/blown/shot/ripped/oozed/whatever'd off limb/organ, you can try to re-attach it either through magic or earth pony surgery (pegasi and unicorns can be surgeons to, but earth ponies invented it). Or you can attempt to replace it with a mechanical part. All of these are hard to archive, none of them are impossible. More about crippling in the combat chapter. Movement speed Your movement speed 1 meter per action point, it increases to 3 meter per AP when running, you need at least 3 free points to start a run. (with 2 points, you can canter 4 meters, you have to move at least 3 meters if you canter however due to the momentum required. Think of it as a "combat-roll", which you can do instead of a canter if crouching. This ½ the movement, but doesn't leave you open.) If you go any faster then a trot in combat, you gain a 20 avoidance bonus to your evasion, but -25 on follow up actions. (Except for jumps, combat rolls, any type of charge, yelling a battle cry, crying in terror as you run for your life, preparing to hurl something, slide beneath an obstacle, attempting to use a vertical structure as a place to run or firing wildly in no particular direction for no reason.) Action Points This is what you use in this RPG to perform actions, all and any actions are performed with action points. The amount of AP something costs depends on the difficulty of the task. Most actions or tasks has a mention by them of how much it costs to perform each one of them. For example, on the page in which movement is covered, the cost for movement is described in AP. (ex: 1 AP for every meter when walking in combat) other tasks that are not mention is usually determined by the GM how much AP they would cost to perform. (ex: Asking how much AP it would cost to push that boulder out of the way, knock over a bookshelf or etc.) One way of measuring would be to "count seconds", or just to compare to other actions, measuring how much more difficult it'd be to perform compared to doing this or that. While slipping into S.A.T.S is (in most cases) a free action, it tends to increase the cost of an action, or drain away of a S. A.T.S "charge". When S.A.T.S is recharging, it is unable to be entered, and could lead to you having to make rapid decisions in the heat of the moment. (It explains how you can spend ages making your moves in combat without getting attacked) You start with 6 AP, and your AP is increased with your Agi mod. However, there is a difference from the regular mod. 5 Gives nothing, and if you have bellow 5 in Agi, the mod turns into a negative one. Increasing to -2 at bellow 3. You can as a minimum have 4 AP, and max 11. (Note that this is just the maximum starting AP. Perks like "Action Filly" can raise it later in game as you progress) Overlapping points As some abilities costs more then you could possibly have (ex: most doctor checks) you can start an "overlapping procedure". Meaning you begin to make a check, but it will take more then one turn. You can work in two ways when overlapping: 25x4 or 50+50. In the first, you make 20 % effect per step, except last 25 %, you do 30 % on that one. (20-20-20-30) Or you can do it with 50 % in each checkpoint. (half of the effect halfway, rest when finished) For example, if you are making a limb reattachment that costs 20 AP and you have a total of 6 AP, you could either start the surgery the first round, not having any immediate effect until your second round (with 2 points to spare, most likely used to continue the surgery unless ex: a grenade came into the vicinity and wanted to be intimate with your internal organs. Worth to mention: You can always cancel a "in progress action, but this causes you to loose 15 % of the progress, and a increased chance to fumble as you must make a roll with a -6 modifier to resume your work.) Or you could use the other method, having a 20 % effect on your first round with 1 spare point If you are to heal ex: 20 hp with this, you would either heal 10 hp on the second round, or 4 the first, and 4 the second depending which method you choose. It all depends how much in a hurry you are. While the first method heals 10 % more, you patient may have already went off to become geography as you try your best in making them do the travelling on the above mentioned. Spirit/Mana Every pony starts with a mana or spirit pool, these are exactly the same. Only difference is where your character gains it from. Their heart and soul, or by focusing on the everlasting remnants of magic that flows through the world? You are free to choose, it is only a flavour choice to add to your pony. Your "Caster Attribute" simply is one of your attributes, with some exceptions. (such as luck, only a character with Derp Virtue can have it as their CA, but that's an exception) Keep in mind however that some spell schools are based around a certain attribute, so having a completely different might be less effective. In either case, EP can chose Str, End, Cha, Int or Wis. PP can choose Per, End, Cha, Int or Agi. UP can choose Per, End, Cha, Int or Wis as their CA. This is mostly just important to remember for Unicorns, as they use it the most. Whilst PP and EP are unable to cast spells with this pool, they can use their dormant powers with it. PP can move clouds, resist cold winds and avoid being hurled away by strong gusts, whilst EP can search for plants, try to communicate with animals, keep warm at night and the like. The cost for these abilities is 1 for a minor tasks, 3 for moderate, and 5 for difficult. Each effect lasts for 30-15-5 minutes. Every hour your pony regains 1 point, when resting however, you regain 3 points per hour (max once per day), and when sleeping, you do not regain hourly, but 50 % of your total pool every 4 hours. Or 40 % every 3 hours, if interrupted during either of these sleeps, you gain the effect of a 1 hour rest, even if you've already used yours for the day. Some mixtures can also speed up or replenish your mana. If you have spent all your points, you can use "echoes of harmony" which allows you to use 1 point tasks for another 8 hours before you must get at least 24 hours of (combined) rest that is not strained nor forced before it starts to regenerate again. When you are sleeping (or unconscious) however, you may not use any of these effects (unless you spend a friendship point). With that in mind, you can automatically "refill" a ongoing effect if you so choose in your sleep, but only with the pool you "started" with. For example: If you are an EP and have 10 points left, (that would be, you've not used any of it) you can choose to "stay warm" when you huddle up too sleep. Thus gaining a 10x30 min effect of not being as cold. So for 5 hours, you will suffer less from cold environments. After the 4'th (or 3'rd) hour however, you will have regained some points, but as you are asleep, you cannot spend any of them. (normally at least, FP can be spent like mentioned above.) The starting pools for each race is the following: EP: CAx1+3. PP: CAx1,5+5. And UP: CAx5+8. While this seems cool and all, keep in mind that overcharging your pony (reaching 0) will leave them a bit melancholy as they regain their composure, this causes a -5 morale modifier to all rolls (ponies with laughter or derp virtue ignore this effect) If you wonder what kind of feats you may pull of with this pool, feel free to ask your GM, and if you have a likely reason to why it should work, then you should be able to perform the exchange of spirit/mana point for a effect. While unicorn ponies might not have any direct "tricks" they can perform with this pool. Most of their spells are drained directly from this pool. So while they might not be able to do things such as stay warm, predict weather or find food. They can often learn spells that do similar. (Such as creating a fire, attempting to purify liquid etc) Friendship points Adds or substracts to certain rolls depending on the rank with each pony of it. You can have a maximum number of friendship points equal to ½ your companions/followers, +2. You regain/earn these points by being true to your virtue. For example: Universal point gains are from: comforting a friend that have suffered greater physical or mental (or both) trauma (ex: been raped), save another pony's life (either by killing their assailant, making them survive or by taking the blow), note: for this to count, they must have either been helpless, dying or unable to avoid it by themselves in their current condition. (ex, stuck under debris when a raider was about to unload a shotgun into their face) Also, the damage from the hit must have been able to be lethal. You can also gain a point by sharing a special, tender moment with a pony of a least 3'rd friendship rank. (exceptions can be made by GM if they see fit for ex: using it as a viable and fitting act to comfort somepony) Being a hussy is not the same as being a friend. Custom points are rewarded for acts that reflects your virtue: Such as ex: For generosity: Give away your last water to a thirsty pony, despite needing it yourself. Honesty: Tell the honest truth about something of grave importance, despite it not seeming to be a good idea. Laughter: Make somepony smile and bring some cheer back into their gloomy life after something ripped the joy away from their life. (Note: Every virtue can get from every other virtue's "things" from most of Derp and Awesome's, but it is easier to get from your own virtue's tree) Hints and tips between players While you are allowed to discuss tactic and the like between each other, you are not allowed to interfere when they are about to do something stupid. If you know your ally is about to get you all killed or in danger, you may plead to the GM, and they will make a roll to see if the players character knows this would be stupid to do. Some few friendly hints might slip out depending on the characters attributes. Also keep in mind, a character with bellow 6 in a attribute is considered to be quite... feeble in that stat. You are not allowed to even give simple common sense tips to someone with bellow that in Wis. Difference between Wis and Int? Wis is your knowledge IF it would be stupid. Int is your raw intellect, your ability to make quick, snappy decisions. Also worth mentioning: A character with the Derp virtue are in their own world, they don't think like normal ponies. You're not allowed to hint these players either. Primary Attribute Modifiers (See: Primary Attributes) Your modifier in these are often 1/3 of your attribute. Mods mainly play their part as things used for the talent tree's, but there are quite a few things beside those that use your mod. Not to many however. If a score should happen to reach 0, the following would likely occur: Str = Your body goes limp, and your muscles doesn't respond. Per: Senses giving up (blinded, and the like) End: Your organs failing (aka: you die within minutes) Cha: You enter a catatonic shock, cradling back and forth. Int: You space out, babbling incontinently. Agi: Your body goes numb and you cannot control your motor skills. Luck: Only one that doesn't leave you in a helpless state. You are however unable to crit, your fumble chance is doubled, and you can no longer use FS points to be saved by karma. Wisdom: You slump over in a coma. General attribute check A general attribute check is done by multiplying one of your your primary attributes with a different multiplier depending on the difficulty of the task. General attribute checks are done when there just isn't a skill to cover the task, or if you lack said skill that would be similar too it. (Keep in mind that checks can "critt" and be botched as well) Bellow is the multiplier and some examples: Simple task: x7 (Doing a regular task such as opening a lock or the like, but in a stressed situation, or anything above a mediocre task that doesn't require a roll) Easy task: x5 (Doing a easy, yet straining task, such as pushing a boulder aside, or figuring out if you really should drink that water, I mean, it's just green and glowing...) Moderate task: x4 (Doing the above mentioned, but with a shorter time too do so, or when facing a bigger problem, such as a larger boulder, or trying to keep outrunning a pack of rabid ghouls that just can't take their minds of having you for dinner... it has to be something about your mane... or was it something you said?) Difficult task: x3 (Doing either of above in a either shorter period of time, or while injured. Or facing a more difficult task, such as trying to keep a roof from caving in in a smaller space, such as a house or so. If the weight counts as heavy for you, then this is you're rolling against.) Neigh impossible: x1 (Doing something you are very unlikely to succeed with, such as bucking down a fortified door, solving a rubrics cube in less then 3 rounds, tumbling down stairs with back flips etc. Do keep in mind you must still have the stats and/or gear required to perform the task. Some things just simply ARE impossible. No matter if you rolled a natural one, you CANNOT push that 5 ton steel door open, or leap those 40 meters (without wings) etc.) Saves Your attribute saves works very similarly to how a attribute check works. Only difference being how your count the "attribute" in this manor. This is done by taking 100 % of a primary attribute, and 50 % of a secondary. (You chose which one is which of these that is primary, respectively secondary for each save.) Fortitude: Strength and Endurance. Reflex: Agility and Intelligence. Willpower: Wisdom and Charisma. Karma/Fate: Luck and Luck. (Yes, you read that last part right) These are rolled just like a normal D100 roll and are used for things such as avoiding knock down, fear or dodging sudden impacts your AC won't save your from. Such as some traps and many falling objects. (Note: EP's +7 will is added AFTER the total sum, it is not multiplied along with your base save) Confirmation rolls If you roll 1-5 or 96-100 (or your current Luck) on a skill check, you have a chance of being able to more expertly succeed, or drastically fail. Attack and social checks works the same, to get a critical/flawless you have to roll under your luck. Or it's opposite to get a fumble/botch, but in both cases, you roll a confirmation roll. This is to partly have it possible for characters with no skills in a certain subject to still succeed, but more likely for someone with training in it to do it properly. The confirmation works like this: First you roll the regular roll with all the bonuses and penalties you might have. Then if you roll any of the mentioned numbers (or under your luck for attack), you make a second roll with the same adjustments (unless you have a perk that says otherwise), if you roll under, and cleared the first roll, you succeed extraordinarily, getting to roll on the table for a critical/flawless roll. Sometimes your GM might prefer to make up something instead, if they want to come up with a more descriptive way to explain how well you succeeded. (For example, some situations might have specific elements terrain, setting or objects they'd want to utilize. Say you'd score a critical on a injured enemy, and even the base damage would kill them, and you are fighting in a still operational and working lumber factory, and there's a wood chipper a few hoof's away. Your GM might twirl their moustache (mental or physical, every GM's got one) and decide that the enemy flew into the wood chipper, painting the scene with blood and gore. This would ofc ruin the loot they might have had, so keep that in mind GM's. (it could magically fall off in the hit) If you however don't succeed the second roll, you still manage to complete/fail the task (if able. Also even if you get to double your stat with a succeeded roll, but it does not become high enough to ex: Lift 200 kg, then no, you are not allowed to do that. Like said in other RP's "Even if you get a natural 20, you are NOT allowed to swim up against a waterfall" it's that simple) Rolling a fumble/botch works quite identical, but applies to rolls of 95-100. Then confirmed if you roll above your score (with same modifications) Failing this roll also has a greatly increased chance of an equipment breaking if any was used (such as a crowbar, lockpick your you). If you manage to "save" your fumbling, you still fail and suffer additional consequences to whatever you were doing (unless it was very, very minor). If this was an attack however and you failed, you have a chance of hitting yourself or an ally, getting a weapon jam, malfunction or the chance that whatever you are using will break or cease to function. You will just have to take a roll on the mishap table and see. There is one for combat, and one for "out of combat" situations. Most are balanced to function for every task. Mishap table This page describes a few mishaps caused by fumbles you may roll on if you'd want. Otherwise feel free to just make something up. These are just examples. 1-5: You get distracted as you think you hear a Spritebot and loose your concentration, in addition to failing whatever you were doing, you loose any progress you had made as well. (this removes any bonus from talents, morale or the like, and lasts till after your next roll) 6-10: You slip on a patch of wet something, you don't know how it got there as you can swear it wasn't there before. You take 1d4-1 damage (min 1, even with reduction) and end up prone. 11-15: You accidentally managed to do the opposite of what you were planning, hopefully this was not the worst time you could have lost your concentration. (if ex: attacking, you make a new roll against nearest adjacent target, if any, otherwise you simply lost your turn. If ex: hacking a terminal, you execute the wrong command. And if ex: patching someone up, you either apply the wrong aid, or heal the wrong part) 16-20: If you were using a weapon, it jams and the clip gets ruined, if you were using a machine, it lock's down, if cooking food, it burns. Yes, somehow even your daisy sandwich ends up burnt... 21-25: You all but gracefully sneeze or break wind. Entirely loosing your focus and any remaining AP. Any enemies within 15 meters (if open terrain) gets an average perception check to notice you if they don't already have. You may blush with embarrassment as a free action however. 26-30: Your weapon goes off before you are ready and you hit yourself for ½ weapon damage. And I do not care if you didn't have it equipped, of if it is a melee weapon, it goes off. Even if you are not wearing a weapon, your hoof goes off in your you. If you are lying immobilized with all legs broken, then a rock or whatever the hay is in the vicinity falls in your face for 1d6+3 damage. And that's final. 96-100: A small miniature anvil materializes from the nether and falls out of the sky and strikes the character on the head for 1d10 points of damage. No chance to dodge, and DT and DR are disregarded for this strange, magical attack. Degree of success You can not only succeed, but you can do it well. Some tasks require a certain amount of DoS to succeed to their fullest, in other cases it's just how well a character succeeds. Cinematic moments you know? Does Bob only barely managed to hit that radroach, or does he do a flip over it, swing around mid air and gracefully smash it's head in like a boss? For every "10" you roll under your current skill you gain 1 DoS. Also, no matter the skill (most of the time, there's always exceptions) a natural 1-5 (or whatever your luck happens to be) is always a hit/success, and 96-100 (3 % is the lowest (10 luck+) and 8 % is the highest chance to fail. (1 luck) modifiers depending on what they are doing might be applied however to change this chance, but the "standard" values given by luck wont go above those) is always a miss/failure. There are a few cases where this doesn't apply, but for the most part it is true. Some exceptions would be: Trying to impale a manticore on a rusty spoon. You need to be able to do at least ~30 % of somethings either maximum DR or skill check/DoS to be able to pass such test. Some certain tasks might require a certain DoS to succeed. A really difficult lock might demand at least 3 DoS to crack open, thus the minimum skill of lockpicking would be 36 (or 31 if you disregard the regular 5 % "critt chance") having 1-5 as an automatic success (if possible, and the confirmation was successful) is a purely optional rule. It is however the standard. A recommended optional rule is however that a character needs at least 50 % of the minimum skill/DoS required to operate something for it to work. So to stop players from possibly constantly trying to "get that 5 % (or whatever their luck is) on a skill check they don't have far from enough knowledge to attempt putting their hooves on. Anatomy (See Anatomy) For the sake of just having these rules, they will be included. Like a wise man once said "Without rules, they'll go about killing, pillaging and impregnating my world" so, lets at least have rules for how that is done. Pipbucks (See Pipbucks) While many functions on the PipBuck are passive free actions. Some, like the S.A.T.S costs AP to use. Others can be activated through AP, or through willpower, depending on your model. Category:Index